warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire/Archive 1
Hey guys! This is an archive of old messages left on my talk page. Please don't leave any new messages here, post them on my regular talk page. Thanks! RE: Chat Mods The rules will be finalized about how to become a chatmod and then more will be created. If you ever have problems you can always take a Screenshot or series of screenshots and email them to me at admin@kitsufox.com . I'm around most of most days, and ususally deal with a situation within a few hours. Additionally, all other staff members do have chatmod rights, so they could also be contacted about such matters. 01:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Siggie What links would you like? Like Spotted to your userpage, ♥ to your talk page and leaf to Spottedleaf's page? And don't worry it's possible ;) Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 23:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Siggie is your siggie! Want anything Here's how to make it work. Go to the top right corner, and scroll over the 'down' button and click "My preferances''." Scroll down and trype into the siggie box: { {User:Spottedleaf123/Sig} } (Without the spaces between the {'s) Click the 'customized signature' box underneath it. Scroll down and click save. Scroll back up and your siggie should be there. If not, tell ''me. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 20:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Is this hwo you want it? :) If so it's all okay, I can do it don't worry xD. By the way, in your siggie box, I think you forgot the 'User:' part before your siggie. Copy this into the box: { {User:Spottedleaf123/Sig} } (Without the spaces between the {'s) Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think!21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Use the instructions I gave you. And by the way, try making an archive instead of clearing your talkpage. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 21:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive Your welcome! And you make a BLANK page called: User:Spottedleaf123/Archive1. Than you can add this: than click "source" and copy and paste that template, than replace my archive with yours, and all of my text with yours xD I can do it for you if you want me to. Just give my what you want in it, and the name of the archive like: Spottedleaf's Den or something like that. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 21:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that didn't work :/ Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 22:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I really can't manage requests right now; as I'm really busy. Sorry. But I would recommend Iceheart, (possibly) Cloudskye, and a few others. Just look around, there's a ton of users who do requests for siggys. :3 01:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) They're both female. xD 02:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Umm...sure. Just let me know how you want it to look, and I can make it for you. 02:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what fonts can be used, honestly. Ehehe. Don't worry though, it's no problem at all. =) 02:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spotted♥leaf Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Were you hoping for something like ^^that^^? I can change the font to something else, or re-do it if you don't like it. 02:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spotted♥leaf Do, Re, Mi! Spotted♥leaf Do, Re, Mi! You mean like ^^that^^? Remember to add to your signature option in you preferences, if you haven't already. It makes everything cleaner. xD 02:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You have to change the code for the siggie on your sig page, goofball. XD Just copy-paste the code for whatever sig you want. 12:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) All you do is edit the page, and replace the existing code with the code for your new sig. I did it for you this time, because I'm feeling nice today. =) Now try it out! 16:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Why did you block Acornfur on her own wiki? Thecatclanswiki. That is her wiki, I will report you to Kitsu for doing such a rude thing. Acornfur told me what you said. 19:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf why did you ban me from my own wiki yeah i know that my charats arent the best but you dont have to be mean about it and the random pages are because i was trying to figure out how to do something but you bieng mean to me when im trying to be nice to you. :'( Acornfur 19:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) and the only reason i post my charats on ur talk page is because my desk top computer has a virus and i cant use it and u cant post charats on a laptop. I just want us to be friends. Acornfur 19:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) How would you like it if somebody ban you from your wiki Spottedleaf. Its just plain mean. Why all of a sudden have you started bieng mean to me. Acornfur 20:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry Spottedleaf and i always put the tildes because i click the signature button but im really sorry and i wont do it again and 1 more thing can u give me some instructions to shading Acornfur 20:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) how do you highlight i think youll like this charat. Acornfur 20:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) This is my unfinished charat RE: I will look into it, but in future, remember to use the "add new message" to start a new thread of conversation. And to link the people or places you need looked into. 14:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hi, Spottedleaf! I saw something on your userpage, and it caught my eye. Now that I waited for this to load I forget xD Anyways, I'll tell you when I find it :) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, did you go to J.U.M.P? I noticed you had the "Purple People Eater" thing on you userpage, and in the dorms there, and in the showcase that was one of the teams xD Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okaz, just was wondering ;) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Mentoring? 0.o I'm not sre i know how....Sky- Stealing all ur candy 22:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you want to open a layer, you gotta go up to the top where it says layer, and open it and click new layer. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 22:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. It's probably just a glitch. Sky- Stealing all ur candy 22:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Advice it is! :) Anyway, I use GIMP, which as Shellheart stated, is basically a free version of Photoshop. Pixlr works too if you can't for some reason download GIMP. For layering, I make the white of the blank transparent by the select by color tool and cut it. Then, in 'Windows', you click dockable dialogs, and then Layers. Then you can see them. Add a layer and move under the blank, and bam. Color it in and it'll go right under the lineart. Add as many layers for different things as you want. For getting rid of the waste, just put a bright color on the lineart layer, going around the charart, and select by color. Then go to the next layers, and cut all of them. Then, bam, you're done! I suggest for specific charart help, you see this tutorial. If you scroll down there is a whole tutorial. Anyway, sorry for this amazingly long message, but hope I could help! 00:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't have/use GIMP, so I can't really help you... try asking Ivystripe, Skystar, or Ivyheart. Hope this helps! 01:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, what program do you want to do blurring/layers on? Sumopaint, Pixlr, Gimp, Photoshop, etc...? 01:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) On pixlr, there's a raindrop icon on your tool box. That's the blur tool. As for wavy tabbies, all you have to do is draw wavy stripes. You don't have to use layers if you don't want to. 01:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re; I'd say your best bet is to go on http://pixlr.com/editor . It's a really simple program. and why can't you join the chat? Dont worry, i dont hate you :3 If you still need help just tell me. 01:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well.. that's weird..... is it like that in all the chats? 03:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spottedleaf, I honestly have no idea. I'm just a chat mod - I'm not familiar with all the code that goes into it. It's probably a server error. =/ 03:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! 20:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You are really mean, i wanted to be a member of hogwartsrpg.wikia.com and camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com and thewarriorcatsclanroleplay,wikia.com and lostinthewarriorsworld.wikia.com and livinginthewild.wikia.com but i can not! i want to be a part of this website and i will! :) You are so welcome. I have a wiki and I know I would hate for all my hard work to get put to waste like this. I also know that getting blamed for something I didn't do sucks. :) But mostly, thank the mod who bans him, hopefully. :P ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 17:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :S I know. I'm trying as hard as I can to get through to him. I think I already have. The members of LITWW are on our side. ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 17:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) са такива, задник, не трябва да бъде дори в интернет!спре псуването по мен, аз сега разбирам как да ролева игра.хора казват, че аз правя неща в недобросъвестно ...Ами ти, нали? Bulgaria I got this. I got this. ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 17:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I no harrass... Аз отмъстя o.o I am so sorry. He wont get revenge, I promise. ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 18:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) o.o 2 He wants revenge on you o.o ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 18:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye :D Go thank Cloudy then! :P And join us on the chat! ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 18:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Awww thank you! ^^ That's really nice of you. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocking PM's No problem. You can just click the name - the thing you click to open the PM - and you should be able to click "Block Private Messages". :P ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 01:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The mentor program is: After you join (yes, you have to join, I believe ;3) you place a application request on the page. A mentor willing to accept you with your programs and what you need to learn accepts you. The link is here. Glad I could help, and if you have any more questions just ask me :3 00:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re; I woould go wqith the long haired male blank, and the eyes a yellow or amber, but its your choice. Most non-purebreds have orange or yellow eyes, but it doesnt really matter. 21:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You need to code the section for your name and add it in. Edit it, you have to code to get that section. 03:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey im glad to be your friend Icewhisker 04:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll change it. Guess what? in a month or two im gonna nominate myself for duh du du duh Chat mod Hey Spot, love your profile :D Brightheart4eva 17:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought we were friends.... Brightheart4eva 17:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know honestly. I'd give it time for the wiki to adjust to your new username. 00:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) User:A_Cat_Named_Cheshire/Sig <--- There you go! 00:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Why's ya block me from chat? Firestar!Merry Christmas & Hannukah to all! 02:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Aw really? Thanks! But I suck so bad I dount I'll ever get better. Thanks for the tip though! I'll use it! Thanks again! Tigerheart273 03:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was really an amazing poem. You're really good at writing. Thanks :) I just wish I was better at chararts and I don't really get the apprentice tutorials. It's kinda hard to be the only person who can't do a decent charart. Tigerheart273 16:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) come online! 00:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) well nobody really cared about that wiki anymore nobody went on it i did Acornleaf 01:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) you never sent me an idea maybe u sent it to acornfur but i never got an idea i did its not there Acornleaf 01:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Everyone was ignoring me and wouldn't say bye. Also I haven't got a letter from my dad since November Stalking you. What you need? 01:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Quote You just put in the things that Rainflower said. EX: In the book, Rowan is Awesome ''(made up xD) "I'm awesome", she said, "and you're not!" You would put in the quote: "I'm awesome and you're not!" I left out "she said.", because that wasn't part of the quote. Got it? 02:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I came on chat. I wish everyone would say hello when I get on. And bye when I get off Stalking you. What you need? 02:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I know. I miss it when everyone loved me. Now almost no one does. Stalking you. What you need? 02:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) coolAcornleaf 02:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you add shading? If you did, it needs to be darker, your smudging is actually very good unlike when I was a beginner. Also, the white patches could be thickened. 00:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you mena? Stalking you. What you need? 02:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Archive Hey Chez. :3 I can make you an archive and link it to here if you want. ;) [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... I have made the archive and will be moving all your talk page messages onto it in a few. For future reference, to make an archive, do as follows: - Go to "Create a new page" - Make the page's title "User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire/Archive _" (the blank space is the number your archive is. If you were to make another one, it would be archive 2.) - Click "Blank page" - Click "Create" - Copy and paste all the messages from your main archive onto the new archive and click "Publish." Hope I helped! ;) [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance''']]Gonna be okay...